Cyclone
Cyclone spins at your attack speed and deals AoE damage twice per spin. When Dual Wielding, each weapon hits once per spin. Cyclone moves to where you clicked at your move speed. Clicking further away from you means you will go further, but as soon as you start cycloning it cannot be stopped from your own and will continue until you have reached the final destination. Death, Freeze and Bear Traps will still stop you. While cycloning you are immune to Stun and Knockback. High attack speed and low movement speed allowes you to hit a single enemy several times, with higher movement speed it's possible to start another Cyclone sooner. The area of effect range of cyclone is determined from the weapon range (including the Master of the Arena passive with ) but is also increased by and . A long distance makes this skill more Mana efficient - but also more dangerous. Gem Leveling | c3 = }} |- ! 1 | 24 || 25 || 37 || 30 || || || 118,383 |- ! 2 | 27 || 28 || 41 || 30 || 2% || 4% || 175,816 |- ! 3 | 30 || 31 || 45 || 30 || 4% || 8% || 254,061 |- ! 4 | 33 || 34 || 49 || 31 || 6% || 12% || 225,766 |- ! 5 | 35 || 36 || 51 || 31 || 8% || 16% || 447,718 |- ! 6 | 38 || 38 || 55 || 31 || 10% || 20% || 388,734 |- ! 7 | 40 || 40 || 58 || 32 || 12% || 24% || 755,049 |- ! 8 | 43 || 43 || 62 || 32 || 14% || 28% || 644,165 |- ! 9 | 46 || 46 || 66 || 32 || 16% || 32% || 782,325 |- ! 10 | 48 || 48 || 69 || 33 || 18% || 36% || 945,554 |- ! 11 | 50 || 50 || 71 || 33 || 20% || 40% || 1,248,678 |- ! 12 | 52 || 52 || 74 || 33 || 22% || 44% || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | 54 || 54 || 76 || 34 || 24% || 48% || 1,790,934 |- ! 14 | 56 || 56 || 79 || 34 || 26% || 52% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 58 || 82 || 34 || 28% || 56% || 9,900,250 |- ! 16 | 60 || 60 || 84 || 35 || 30% || 60% || 21,274,363 |- ! 17 | 62 || 62 || 87 || 35 || 32% || 64% || 50,550,118 |- ! 18 | || || || || || || |- ! 19 | || || || || || || |- ! 20 | || || || || || || |- ! 21 | || || || || || || |- ! 22 | || || || || || || |- ! 23 | || || || || || || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds . Version History * The damage effectiveness of Cyclone has been increased from 35% to 40%. * We have also reduced the minimum distance it travels, so that you have more control. This distance is now about a third of what it was previously. * Cyclone has been added to the game. |} Category: Dexterity skills Category:Attack skills Category:Area of effect skills Category:Melee skills